


Conducting A Test

by Catminty



Series: Pleasure Is Best Served Forced [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Electricity, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plug and Play, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Megatron isn't the only Decepticon worshipped by the DJD. Soundwave hates his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conducting A Test

**Author's Note:**

> What? What do you mean I just posted a story for this series? I don't care! It's a birthday present from me to ... Me! *throws confetti*
> 
> Orn = ~1 day  
> Joor = ~6 hours  
> Breem = ~8 minutes  
> Klik = ~1.5 minutes  
> "Talking." ::Comm/Bond Speak::
> 
> Never beta'd!

Cooling fans sputtered in a desperate attempt to expel the heat that flooded overworked systems. It was a pointless effort as the room was sweltering with heat and ozone. A chestplate rose and fell in mighty heaves as the mech held, bound on his backplate, tried to intake even more air through his secondary ventilation system. Arms weakly struggled in the bindings that held them behind the taxed frame. A whimper, weak and desperate, sounded as a single digit lazily dragged its way along the spark chamber seam, intent devious.

An amuses hum. The reclined mech leaned down to replace his exploring digit with a wicked glossa, causing the undulating frame to arch in pleasure. A larger set of cooling fans ticked on, and the  seated mech leaned over the quivering frame.

A knock at the door broke the spell, causing the mech to sit up once more. The prone mech panted in relief.

~-~-~

"Frag, he finally stopped," Rumble sagged with relief. He sat with his twin at the work terminal in their quarters. Soundwave had given them all explicit orders to stay away from the DJD. They could easily become a liability. 

"I don't know how much more boss can take," Frenzy rubbed his helm to try to stop the spinning. "Or how much more we can take." Each and every overload rippled across the symbiotic bond despite the carrier's best efforts. It was sort of enjoyable getting the rush of energy here and there at first. But, pits, three joors? Tarn had fragging stamina. 

_"Fragging stamina."_ Frenzy laughed at his own processor.

Rumble gave him an incredulous look. "The frag are you laughing about?"

"Nothin'," he waved his twin off. ::Hey, BS. What's goin' on over there?:: The nickname gave him a negative burst from down the bond.

::Visitor:: Buzzsaw replied.

The twins sat at attention, optics darting to the vid feed to the hallway outside Tarn's quarters. Static. It was almost as if there was some sort of interference. 

This couldn't be good. At all.

~-~-~

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a red mech hosting two Tesla coils that sparked intermittently. He carried with him two full cubes of energon.

Soundwave weakly tilted his helm to look at the mech. This one was one of Tarn's teammates. It was... His foggy processor tried to pull up the designation.

Burnt out optics stared, unfocused, at his commanding officer. Neither spoke, but wave after wave of scans and indirect pings bombarded the communication officer's receptors. The mech paused, focused an array of scans at Soundwave, then tensed. A rapid burst of comm transmission filled the airwaves.

Tarn chuckled, then beckoned his teammate closer. He took the pair of cubes and sat back, arm resting over bent knee, completely relaxed. 

The red mech shuffled to the edge of the berth Soundwave was on. He gave another glance toward his leader and, receiving a nod, knelt down to stare at the bound frame with sightless optics.

A rush of exvent washed over the over-sensitized frame; Soundwave shivered. A servo rose slowly to ghost over chassis, running a feather-light trail of touches across metal, chest glass, and buttons. The tapedeck shied away as the exploration became more confident. He gasped quietly when plating over a receiver was rubbed insistently.

Ever observant, Tarn watched the exchange over the rim of his cube. His teammate was effective at finding those multiple weak points that made his prey squirm. It was understandable though. They were both communication officers after all. 

The confused look on Soundwave's faceplate was too much to resist. "Soundwave," Tarn crooned, "I am certain you have heard of this mech before. He is, after all, your greatest admirer."

Oh. A terrified shock stilled his systems. Oh frag. The DJD were all Decepticon fanatics, right? They all worshipped the ground Megatron walked on. But as research revealed, one in particular had a, erm, fascination, if you could call it that.

With him.

At first it was fairly innocent. Soundwave served as the main contact for all of the Decepticon communication officers. It was his duty to ensure that every team and station's CO received updates and mission reports on time. Log showed access requests to the servers for each CO that checked for updates. Kaon would update twice a joor, every orn. It was a bit obsessive but nothing odd. Every Decepticon had some sort of quirk.

Then Soundwave analyzed Kaon's remote database for the first time. Standard procedures required it at some point. He didn't expect to find file after file of his own transmissions and reports flooding the databank. There were even audio file snippets from official meetings containing only Soundwave's reports. Okay. That was dedication bordering on creepy. 

Then Soundwave found the pictures. Primus, there were hundreds of thousands of pictures collected over vorns. Pictures of the tapedeck working at the command center station, shots of him out on casual patrol to terrify the other Cons to stay in line, blurry images of him in the washracks, in his quarters. 

_Sleeping_.

Bound. Held prisoner. This really was not the best way to meet your stalker. Kaon was the initial reason why Soundwave usually locked himself away in his room when the DJD stopped by. 

An idea. Maybe he could use Kaon's fanaticism as an advantage. Soundwave gave a full-bodied shiver when questing digits traced a sensitive node. ::Kaon,:: he spoke through a heavily encoded comm frequency. ::Request: Assistance.::

A zap of electricity left red fingertips massaging the node cluster, causing the blue mech to convulse. ::How may I assist you, Commander Soundwave?::

Hope welled. ::Commander Tarn: Holding Soundwave prisoner. Request: Assistance to escape.::

Kaon didn't respond. He continued toying with sensitive nodes just under Soundwave's plating. By this point his frame was heating up again. Tarn continued to observe their interaction with hungry optics, thankfully not showing any signs of hearing about Soundwave's escape attempts.

::I cannot do that,:: Kaon finally replied.

Soundwave keened. ::Reward: Great.::

::Yes,:: the red CO exvented hotly. ::It will be.:: A deft servo found the well-hidden cable hatch on Soundwave's side and gingerly pried off the cover.

Desperation fueled Soundwave enough to roll away from the attack, but a thick purple leg blocked him from turning further than in his side. Shuffling sounded, then a heated chestplate pressed against his backstruts. A leg pushed up, between his own, and rubbed sensually at the residual wetness from earlier escapades. 

::Commander Soundwave,:: Kaon breathed hot and heavy into his audio, ::You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this orn.:: Those digits returned to the open hatch.  He spooled out the tapedeck's cable as well as his own. 

The soft 'snik' was in discord to the rush of data that poured through the connection, the speed at which made Soundwave's processor spin. Expertly programmed firewalls were barraged and destroyed by the eager exploration programs. The tapedeck scrambled to reinforce his vital files and top secret information, but the attacks to those areas never came.

Data bursts and pings explored the digital constructs but made no other action toward specifically off-limits zones. They seemed to focus on--

Soundwave bucked, crying out in pleasure as his wired interface program became the attacker's centralized target. Kaon's engine gave a purr of approval. He wrapped his arms tightly around the slighter frame and ground his leg harder into the increasing wetness.

It was too much at once! Soundwave panted and gasped as his systems tried desperately to build up a wall, a buffer, any kind of defense against the onslaught. Each fell apart before they could even be implemented. 

A servo slowly inched its way down the quivering chassis, taking care to dip into seams and give a light zap of electricity that caused the frame to twist of its own accord. Digits slipped into the cramped spike housing and traced along an inhibitor. Tarn used this early on to block the desperate spike's escape. The spike was so swollen that it budged the spike casing. Kaon removed the inhibitor, allowing the spike to surge forth like a rocket to full erection. Soundwave sobbed his relief into the berth as the servo wrapped around the turgid length. The servo connection buzzed with a low current of electricity.

It only took a klik of stroking mixed with the relentless data flow for Soundwave to erupt across the berth. Thankfully, the data steam slowed. 

An engine growled warningly, and the blue mech belatedly realized his release had shot, in an arch, across Tarn. Pit, he looked fragged. "Kaon," he ordered. "Would you like to frag Soundwave?"

An eager nod of 'Yes, yes, yes!' whipped behind his helm. _  
_

Tarn chuckled evilly. "Make him scream."

Soundwave shook his helm frantically while sending desperate ::Desist!!:: commands across the comm lines. But it didn't stop Kaon from extending his spike. The red CO rubbed the tip along the blue CO's warm, wet entrance. Soundwave keened desperately when penetrated. This mech at least had the decency to not go all in the first go, Soundwave distantly thought. He received a tightened hold of approval. Oh, cables and processor hacks. Right.

Quick, shallow thrusts deepened to long, drawn-out strokes. The spike had the same conductive quality as his servos. As Kaon's pleasure increases, so did the charge. 

The pace remained slow physically, but the data flows raced once more. Soundwave held out for all his worth. He couldn't give in to another member of the DJD. He wouldn't be their frag toy!

Unadulterated approval at that idea burned hot through the connection as overload ripped through Kaon. His spike jolted, sending a particularly strong shock through the valve and spilling itself into the convulsing channel. Soundwave smothered his overload. He wouldn't--

Electricity conducted through the hands molesting his frame, strong and sharp and right on the most sensitive receiver nodes--

A scream garbled with static echoed through the room. Soundwave lost his fight as a spectacular overload ravaged his frame.

The charge eventually ebbed to leave him exhausted and jittery. Kaon nuzzled the abused tapedeck affectionately. He slowly withdrew spike and cable, savoring the residual charge and shivers it drew out, and stood. A cleaning rag was tossed his way. 

"Good mech," Tarn said silkily. A quick cleanup left only the paint transfers as evidence of the encounter. Kaon graciously bowed to his leader and left the room.

That left Soundwave--panting, and exhausted--alone once more with Tarn.

Who was already fishing items out of a box from beneath his berth.

The same box that held the spike inhibitor and the bindings for his arms. Was that a--

"And here I thought you would not overload for him..." Tarn shook his helm. "Soundwave, I am so disappointed. I suppose I will behave to teach you a lesson"

Soundwave whimpered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, these things are getting longer. @_@
> 
> Update: Almost 200 views in one day? Where are you squishies coming from?!


End file.
